batenkaitosfandomcom-20200214-history
Heughes
Heughes is a character and important villain in Baten Kaitos Origins. Biography Background A high ranking officer in Baelheit's The Dark Service. He serves his leader well and does not question orders from a superior, even if in disagreement. Rising through the ranks of The Dark Service has also made him a very trusted ally of both Baelheit and his right hand man Shanath. Because of his high standing in the army, he was able to have his younger brother who appears to be his only family join the army as well despite not having the physical strength needed for an army officer. While he is shown to be cold and ruthless, he cares a lot for his brother, even to the point of being overprotective. He is also a member of the Machina Vanguard along with Valara and his younger brother Nasca. Heughes believes in Baelheit's ambition and would do anything to help him achieve his goals. Appearances He makes his appearance in the Cloudvents of Diadem where his great strength prove an asset to the Machina Vanguard. He then moves on to Sadal Suud where he tries to get Lord Rodolfo to allow him to promachinate his island by bribing him with money. When he ultimately refuses, this enrages him and he orders the forest of Nunki Valley to be burnt down and begins his task in earnest. While he overpowers our heroes revealing his personalized machina arma, turning him into Promachina Heughes, he is stopped by Palolo II. In the end the player can choose to kill him off or spare him, effectively changing how the game ends. Role Heughes is first encountered along with his brother Nasca at the Cloudvents of Diadem and along with Valara battled Sagi but lost after a close fight. After this Nasca pilots a newly created Machina Arma called the Marauder into battle. After Nasca easily defeats Sagi and his friends, Heughes leaves for Sadal Suud to commence promachination there as well. Upon arrival he quickly strikes a deal with the would be lord Rodolfo in which he supplies him with large amounts of money in exchange for an unobstructed operation. However Sagi arrives to warn Rodolfo of Hueghes' motives and discovers them in conversation at the mountain village of Cebalrai. Not wanting to make a scene, Rodolfo quickly dismisses Sagi as a local prank and pays no mind as Heughes remains confidant in the plan working smoothly despite Sagi's presence. Despite this after returning to Rodolfo's estate he overhears the lord's conversation with Sagi and discovers that Rodolfo never intended to go along with promachination and was simply using the deal to acquire large sums of cash to benefit himself and Sadal Suud. Heughes states his disappointment in Rodolfo after recently believing him to be a reasonable man but says that promachination will continue in Nunki Valley without his approval regardless. Later after being confronted by Sagi and his friends in the valley he unveils his own Machina Arma and defeats them easily as Shanath bears witness. The scheming Shanath then orders his men to release one of Malpercio's Afterlings that was recently captured to attack Sagi much to Heughes' disgust and disapproval. To both men's suprise, Sagi slays the beast before Shanath orders Heughes to kill him instead. More than he eager he almost succeeds before the timely intervention of Palolo II. After this Heughes remains in Nunki Valley to head the promachination of Sadaal Suud. After Sagi gains the powers of his guardian spirit and the ability to destroy arma however Heughes challanges him to battle once again after seeing a difference in his abilities. After an intense fight he is defeated much to his disbelief and shock but confidently replies that he doesn't need arma to defeat Sagi and demands another fight (accepting will result in his death but this is not considered canon). Sagi refuses which only enrages him and as the party walks away he swears that he will follow Sagi to the ends of the sky. After this he returns to the empire in defeat and would later board Tarazed alongside his brother Nasca. After the defeat of Verus and Wiseman, Tarazed begins to explode and fall from the sky; during the chaos Heughes would then encounter Sagi and Milly within Tarazed's Core. In a rare show of respect he protects both of them from machina reprogrammed by Verus and seemingly sacrifices himself to give them time to escape and smugly wonders how many he can take down before he falls. During the ending credits he is revealed to have survived along with his brother as they watch Sagi and Milly depart aboard the Sfida to Mira. His whereabouts after this are unknown but it is likely that he and his brother left the The Dark Service due to Baelheit's death and the dissolution of the Machina Vanguard and settled down to a more peaceful life. Personality and Traits Heughes has a very commanding persona befitting a high ranking member of Baelheit's forces and is more than willing to follow through with brute force to achieve his goals. He also displays great pride in his battle prowess and is often eager to show off his skills in battle at any given chance regardless of circumstances or the advantages of his enemies. While liking a good fight he also understands that it is also not always the easiest way to handle a situation as seen when he makes a deal with Rodolfo to promachinate Sadal Suud with his cooperation. Despite this he can still become quickly enraged at the slightest hint of betrayal. Also like Baelheit he sees Wings of the Heart as a relic as well as weak and ineffective in comparison to the marvels of machina. However with these tendencies he also has a much more caring side displayed in his affection for his younger brother Nasca whom he cares for very much as seen in letters sent to him. Heughes also displays a sense of warrior's honor and loyalty as seen when he accuses Shanath of betraying Baelheit's trust and when he risks his life to save Sagi and Milly from out of control machina at the climax of the story. In the end while a very menacing opponent to his enemies, Heughes displays a much kinder side to family and those he considers deserving of it. Boss Battle Fight 1 Field Guide Description A follower of Baelheit seasoned by a life of war. A firm believer in training the body as the path to strength, he uses machina while throwing himself bodily at foes. Loves his brother above all. "Nasca... You OK on your own?" Uses: Physical, Armor Destruction Weak: None Fight 2 Field Guide Description Casting aside his broken machina arma, Heughes challenges Sagi with his bare fists, a desperate act unthinkable from such a seasoned warrior. The defeated Heughes then disappears from Nunki. "The games end here." Uses: Physical, Armor Destruction Weak: None Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Humans